


Nightmares

by demonprincess7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: PTSD, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/demonprincess7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's past haunts his dreams and interrupts Sebastian's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It didn't happen every night, but there wasn't one in the house that wasn't aware of it. Not one of them could sleep through it. Not one of them could rest feeling guilty that they couldn't help. Especially since Sebastian ordered them never to mention it to their master and how could they help if they couldn't acknowledge it? They didn't dare defy Sebastian.

The first night it happened, Sebastian had stood outside the door. Just listening. He had enjoyed it. The sound of Ciel's own mind reinforcing his drive for revenge. How sweet. How wicked. How _delightful_.

As time went on, it became less enjoyable for Sebastian. He found it harder to simply listen. He found himself opening the door and peering in. He would watch the boy toss and turn, writhe and scream. The pleasure of the sight was lost on him now. It lasted only as long as it took for Sebastian to see his face in the moon light.

Curse the young master's pride. Sebastian knew better than to wake him, but he wanted to. He knew better than to assure him that he was safe, but he wanted to. He knew Ciel would curse him if he tried any such thing. He didn't know why he wanted so badly for the nightmares to stop, but he wanted it. They weren't beautiful anymore, they were... irritating. They made Sebastian grind his teeth. They made it impossible for him to get any work done. They made it impossible for him to do anything other than stand in the boy's doorway peering into the dark room and wishing the memories that made his soul so delectable didn't plague him so in the night. Was the world so cruel that the child could find no peace, even in dreams?

In time, something changed in Ciel as it had in Sebastian. He still had the nightmares every few nights or so, but the screams changed. What was once a senseless litany of 'no, please, stop, don't' was introduced a new word, 'Sebastian'.

The young master called, "Sebastian" in soft gasps between shrieks of fear. It was as much of an invitation as he would ever get and the demon took it. He slipped into the room and closed the door. He moved to stand beside the bed and he watched the sleeping boy before him.

" _Sebastian_." He called so sweetly. 

"Young master," the demon replied.

He calmed almost immediately. His breathing slowed, became steady. His hand reached across the duvet, little fingers twitching as if to grab him.

"Se...Sebastian." It was practically a breath. So quiet. So peaceful. So ironic that his nightmares would be chased away by the presence of a demon.

"Master."

In a matter of seconds, the boy was deeply asleep. Barely a sign that he was ever disturbed. Sebastian smiled. Ciel never had any idea.

Then they happened upon the ghost of King Edward. Sebastian was won by the late King. Ciel must have known Sebastian's bond to him was far greater than his bet to the King, but the boy had looked so worried, so frightened, so alone. It was... sweet.

The night they returned home, the nightmares were back. Sebastian stood watch over him, but his cries didn't stop. The strength of Ciel Phantomhive never ceased to amaze him, but it was moments like these, moments when he was vulnerable and afraid, that were an entirely different sort of awe-inspiring.

"Young master," Sebastian called to him, but he wasn't soothed.

"Sebastian," the boy called back. He called and he called, but he didn't seem to hear the butler's reply.

So he came closer and he took the boy's reaching hand. "Young master." His thumb rubbed the back of his hand. "Young master."

"Sebastian!" he gasped. He frantic writhing and squirming ceased and he squeezed his butler's hand. His breathing seemed to speed up further, but he was still. He seemed to be searching for something. Something he could not ask for so deeply enveloped in sleep. Something he might of demanded in light. "Sebastian."

"I am here, my lord. I am here." Sebastian pondered what might have brought this on. What could have made these nightmares stronger than his presence? "Ah," the demon smiled as it dawned on him. "Did you fear to lose me, young master? Is it being alone that you fear? Or is it being powerless, I wonder?" Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed to be closer to him. The boy seemed to squirm closer. Sebastian placed his marked hand over Ciel's right eye. "I assure you master, you will not lose me. I shall be here always. Do you hear me, Ciel? I will not leave you. You are mine."

He brushed the hair from the boys face. Ciel sighed, content and relaxed. Sebastian smiled. "Is that what troubled you so? Careful, young master. One shouldn't get so sentimental about their butler. Then again... one should not get so sentimental about their dinner."

"Sleep well, little lord. Your faithful pawn shall be by your side... until the end."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
